Conventionally, in motor-driven vehicles such as electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles, electric power stored in a condenser such as a secondary battery is supplied to an electric motor through an inverter or the like so that driving force for traveling the vehicles is output. When temperatures of electrical machines such as the secondary battery, the inverter, and the electric motor are increased due to self-heating or the like, the electrical machines may be malfunctioned and damaged. Therefore, the motor-driven vehicles require a temperature regulation portion to cool the electrical machines.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an example in which a vapor compression type refrigeration cycle device for cooling air (ventilation air) blown into a vehicle interior is used as a temperature regulation portion for cooling an electric machine in a vehicle air conditioning system. In more detail, the refrigeration cycle device in Patent Document 1 includes two evaporators which are interconnected in parallel such that air is cooled by one of the evaporators and a heating medium for cooling the electric machine is cooled by the other of the evaporators.
In other words, the refrigeration cycle device in Patent Document 1 is configured to regulate temperatures of two types of temperature regulation targets such as air (first temperature regulation target) and a heating medium (second temperature regulation target).